fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MetalliPara Pretty Cure!
MetalliPara Pretty Cure! '''(known as ''Metallica Paradise Pretty Cure!) is a magical girl series created by PasuMeta. It is known as the first generation Pretty Cure series after ''Amplitude Pretty Cure!. Etymology 'MetalliPara '- that means it is the combination of Metallica and PriPara. Summary Hello, everybody~ I'm Chizuru! And welcome to Tsukigaoka, my place and home! Well, it all started that my sis Metari here is starting to learn more about metal music, but... she did as usual... Location The members are from Tsukigaoka, their homeplace. The city is not a real place, it is fictional and it is also shot by Mikora, the founder of the lost paradise. Characters Members 'Chizuru Genkino ' - the first member and lead vocalist. She is very boyish in appearance, however she helps with it. Chizuru is energetic, and loves to play metal and rock a lot. Unlike Metari, her sister, she is familiar with other bands. Her Cure form is '''Cure Vocal. Metari Genkino - the second member and lead guitarist of MetalliPara. Otherwise, Metari is very cold, and sometimes she wanted to be close with Chizuru, her sister. Unlike Chizuru, she seems to be intelligent and starts to learn more about Metallica, and is more mature than her. However, she dislikes metal, and likes OPM (Original Pilipino Music). Her favorite songs are Mundo, Malaya, and Kung Di Rin Lang Ikaw. She is the most intelligible member of the group. Her Cure form is Cure Guitarist. Maika Shikane - the third member and drummer. She is a super fan of metal, but never recognized or noticed that some of her friends did not like the part of it, and she can be rude sometimes. Her Cure form is Cure Drums. Kanako Kanayama - the fourth member and the band's bassist. She is the girly girl of the group. Kanako is creative and artistic, but shy at times to show everyone her drawings. Her Cure form is Cure Bass. Kinzoku Natsume - the fifth member and the band's backing vocals and keyboardist. Kinzoku is the youngest after Kanako. Kinzoku is mature of the inside, but childish of the outside. Kinzoku has a beautiful voice, and Chizuru recruited her to become the backing vocalist of the group. Her Cure form is Cure Backing. Supporting characters The tables/memes are located in Sakuragaoka, and studied in their club, WakuWaku Fanclub. They are non-idols, but not all, only few of them are idols. Tables Senpai - the main member and has a straight personality. He can say "I am the table" many times without passing out. He has his own admired girl form, Sakuraba, because of his referred name, Sakuraba Table-san. His Cure form is Cure Table. Fuel-chan - the second member and has a bright personality, and she is like a fired up table. She can sing the whole lyrics in the parody of Fuel and she likes Table-senpai a lot. Her Cure form is Cure Fuel. Pokomi Imai - the first pie chart who loves Fuel, known as the first idol. She starts to make by getting the words: fuel, fire, other things he may desire, as a meme. She tries to prank her older sister, Poco-a-poco, who is more confident than her. Her true identity is Bright Desire, and her Cure form is Cure Desire. Poco-a-poco Imai - the second chart and known as the second idol. Unlike her younger sister, Pokomi, she is more confident. She likes Nothing Else Matters as her favorite song. She can be obsessed to Metallica concerts, and she is Fuel-chan's friend. Her true identity is Bright Poco, and her Cure form is Cure Poco. Memes Mayotte Kouno - the meme who likes Master of Puppets and known as the group's one and only puppeteer, and learns gossips about Fuel-chan and Senpai. Officially a tsundere, but she is mixed with her personality with a bit of himedere. Her true identity is Master-chan and her Cure form is Cure Master. Minor chara Founders of Tsukigaoka Mikora Ichiyume - the founder of the lost paradise. Mikora is a dreamy and knowledgeable girl who knows more about Metallica concerts and albums. Everybody thinks that Mikora has "one dream", because of her name. Like Metari, she hates metal, and unlikely, she hates Metallica.